The Knife Unseen
by ArchelionGen
Summary: A Turian gun for hire, Victor is reflecting on his last couple of year's in life, before he slip's into a dark place he probably won't return from. Follow Victor as he goes through his year's as one of the more wanted Mercenaries by C-Sec and as he make's a decision that put's him at major risk.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I know it's been a little while since I've wrote anything, I've been pretty busy, but I have been making my way back to writing. I hope you guy's enjoy this new story, I already have a good plot planned out and good amount of content ready. Let me know what you think. I always appreciate constructive review's.**

* * *

**The Knife Unseen**

Victor's talon ran over the cold metal trigger of his sidearm, as it pressed against his head. His thought's ran rampant as he thought about his past and her. Her smile haunted him whenever he closed his eyes, his very essence tainted with pain. Without purpose he couldn't in vision living any longer as he grasp got tighter on the cold piece of steel in his hand. Nothing in his life seemed worth living for anymore, his job wasn't exactly career worthy and there was no hope for him being anything more than a mercenary. Victor had always been to proud to think about suicide, he saw it as a coward's way out, but now it seemed a good enough solution. He didn't get sleep anymore and his constant pain left him in every local bar on Omega and the Citadel. What was the point?

_-Year's Earlier_

Victor clung to his drink as he wrapped his talon's around the shot glass he stirred around in his hand's. Like many time's before he raised the drink to his flat lips and sipped down the rest of his drink slamming down the glass on the counter looking around the bar. Most of the patron's in the bar where to busy watching the Asari dancer's, except a Turian woman looking him over from across the bar. She flared her mandible's at him smiling, trying to get his attention very subtly. Victor smiled back before looking back down at his drink again. As he swallowed the rest of his drink the Turian woman walked over to him standing by the stool next to him.

"This seat taken?"

"No."

"Mind if I sit here?" She looked at him carefully trying to feel him out, he thought it was amusing and gestured for her to sit down.

Sitting down she kept her eye's on him still trying to feel him out. "Any reason you're drinking alone?"

"Maybe." Victor continued looking at his empty shot glass, before the bartender filled it again.

"Not much of a talker or was it something I did?"

"It wasn't anything you've done, no." She still sat next to him looking at him before ordering a drink.

"So your not into Turian women then?" Victor coughed on his drink, a little surprised by her bluntness.

"I didn't say that."

"Well you really haven't said much now have you," She flared her mandible's as he looked away from his drink catching her eye's.

"You always hit on guy's like this?"

"No, just the one's that don't talk to me, which doesn't happen often. The name's Laural and you are?" She extended her hand to him.

"Victor." Shaking her hand quickly, looking her over.

"Victor? I don't meet very many Victor's." She nodded as she grabbed the drink the bartender had just brought to her. "So why are you here Victor?"

"The drink's. This bartender seems to be the only one of this station that can make a decent drink." Grabbing his drink looking at it before knocking it back and slamming the empty glass on the counter.

Looking around at the dancer's she smiled. "Is that it?"

Victor looked around with her, before looking back at her. "Yep."

She flared her mandible's again making a Turian smile. She hadn't noticed the scar's on his face before, the light hid them from sight most of the time, but the flashing light's lite them up for a moment. "So what do you do?"

Victor cleared his throat looking at the bartender for another drink. "Give me something different." He looked back at her thinking a moment before answering her question. "Security of sort's."

She nodded looking away from his face and around the bar again. "Dangerous?"

"At time's. What about you?" The bartender returned with a drink in a bottle handing it to Victor.

"At time's. I work in security of a sort too." She smiled almost mocking him playfully.

Victor smirked in his own way laughing at her. "It seems we live a life of danger then."

"So it seems."

Victor raised his glass. "To a life of danger then."

She raised her's tapping it against the bottle he held. " To danger."

Both finishing their drink's Victor began to feel the alcohol take effect as he felt the room almost start to move. He found the woman intriguing, but at his point in inebriation he wasn't sure if it was real attraction or if it was the alcohol talking.

_-Morning After_

Victor could barely open his eye's as the sun filtered through the blind's. His head was pounding and his sight sensitive to the light. Wincing at the pain in his head he began to open his eye's a little more looking around the room, which he didn't recognize as his bedroom. He sat up slowly trying not to upset his condition anymore than he already had. Looking around at the assorted furniture and layout of the bedroom he definitely knew he wasn't in his apartment. To concerned with his visual surrounding's Victor failed to notice the shower in the neighboring room had shut off. The bathroom door opened making Victor whip his head around to find a Turian woman standing naked in the doorway.

"You're awake. I was a little worried, I'd hate to have to take you to the hospital." She smiled at him walking over to a closet opening it looking through it. Not knowing what to do Victor just sat in the bed watching her trying to piece together his night.

"How did we get here?" Victor said hesitantly.

"We took a taxi, neither of us were in any condition to drive." She continued digging through her closet before pulling out piece of Turian armor.

"What time is it?" Victor awkwardly tried to make small talk, as he tried to remember his night. Of course he starting to get the picture

"About 600 hour's. I got to get to work here soon, so when you leave I'd appreciate you locking the door when you leave." Laural snapped on her armor in the shadow of the room before stepping forward into the incoming light shining over the blue C-Sec symbol on the armor.

Victor squinted to see the symbol as she smiled at him again before walking to the bedroom door. "Before you go..."

"Your clothes are over there on the dresser, there is a taxi service you can get at the front, and I'll call you later. Right now I got to go before I'm late, we can talk about all this later." She opened the door walking through it closing it behind her. Moment's after he heard another door behind the bedroom door close and silence took the bedroom.

Victor began to move as quick as possible quickly putting his feet off the bed standing up very carefully letting his feet touch the floor. Standing up he felt the blood rush from his head, he carefully walked over to his clothes, putting them on as quick as possible. He didn't like the idea of being in a C-Sec officer's apartment especially him being what he was. Getting his clothes and belonging's together he walked out of the bedroom and began looking around the good sized apartment he stood in. It was a nice apartment for a cop salary, or at lease he thought so. He snapped himself from his thought's walking to the door opening and locking it before he closed it.

His headache began to dissipate a little as he walked down the hallway of the apartment's to the skycar landing area. Opening the door's out to the landing pad he looked around the surrounding city trying to figure out where exactly he was on the Citadel. The building's suggested he was in one of the richer part's of the Citadel, to many nice building's and car's. Finding one of the call station's for the cab's he pushed the hailing button. Of course one of the better question's at this point what the hell was last night? A C-Sec officer? He must have been drunk off of his ass. Victor made it a point to avoid C-Sec as much as possible and for good reason.

As the skycar hummed through the sky, Victor had time to think about what he was going to do. He kept telling himself to just not call her again or see her again, but she could figure out where he lived and there was something interesting about her. The skycar began to slow down and descend to the Zakara ward landing pad. Stepping out of the skycar he paid the driver and began walking down the street that lead to his apartment. She was very beautiful, but he was playing with fire if he decided to take it further. If she found out what he was or worse what he's done, he could find himself in prison. Kind of a high price to pay.

Stepping off the elevator on his floor of his apartment building he walked across the lobby to his door swiping his I.D. In front of it making it open. The apartment began to light up as it sensed his present's. Walking over to the farthest wall of the apartment he opened his omni-tool triggering the wall to move opening up a concealed area for armor and ammunition. He grabbed his armor securing it on to him putting his helmet on last and then grabbing his sidearm and assault rifle from the rack. On the way out of Laural's apartment he had realized he had an appointment with a high value target that needed to be "Secured" and he had to be there in an hour. Looking at the rack for a minute thinking he put back the assault rifle grabbing the Mantis hanging on the rack and securing on his back. The large rifle shrunk down to it's compact storage size as he mag locks on his armor held it on. He figured he'd need the Mantis more then the Avenger for this little rendezvous.

Leaving his apartment building, instead of going to the landing pad he walked over to a close by parking area. Pulling up his omni-tool he triggered his skycar to start up and unlock as he approached it. The large jet black skycar began to hum as it's door opened letting Victor step inside and sit. The control board lite up with statistics and contract detail's of his target. Victor sat still for a moment thinking about looking up the interesting woman he had met last night, but shook it from his head. Tapping on the holo board the skycar quickly rose and took off howling across the sky towards it's destination. Taking the chance he brought up the file's on his target reviewing his habit's and where he was going to be at his scheduled time. Fortunately he had a meeting outdoors at a local cafe across from a high rise building he was planning on setting up on. He either had to secure him or kill him and honestly, both was hard. Killing a man wasn't hard, but getting away spot free is the trick and capturing was difficult he had two Krogan body guard's with him at all time's.

The large Turian walked into the large white marble looking lounge area of the office high rise. Victor's black armor made him stand out from the rest of the room and everyone in the lounge, but no body seem to notice or care at the time. Making his way carefully through the large lounge he opened a door leading to the emergency stair's leading up the building, all the way to the top floor. Victor quickly rushed up the stair's wanting to make good enough time to set up for the 2 Mile long shot he had to make that went through traffic and had to worry about the spin of the station. Most shot's it wouldn't matter, but this shot being so long the gravity spin of the Citadel makes the round fall. It also had to hit with enough force to permanently cease the human target's brain functions.

Victor busted the door down in front of him making the entire office level echo with the racket he had created. The floor should have been empty due to the renovation's they had to do after the incident that happened the year before when a escaped convict wrecked a skycar into the building. The floor seemed to be empty as he began walking across the new floor's that had been laid, looking around to see if anyone was on the floor. Finding a desk he moved it in front of a window that still hadn't been replaced, the whole's in the glass gave him enough room to make the shot. Setting up the rifle he laid on the desk getting into position. As Victor got comfortable he began to reach to take off his helmet when he heard the click of someone engaging a power source of a weapon behind him.

"Step away from the rifle, stand up and put your hand's behind your head!" Two turian security guard's were aiming for him as he stepped off the desk and began to put his hand's on his head. One of the guard's began to secure his hand's as Victor grabbed his arm twisting him around using him as a shield against the other guard. Knowing the other wouldn't fire while he held his partner he broke the leg's of the guard he held in his grasp and threw him into the other making them fall to the ground. Rushing over to the unhurt security guard Victor broke the man's hand as he continued to grasp firmly on his pistol. Both of the men grunted in pain as the laid next to each other, Victor continued to break both of the man's leg's leaving them both incapable of causing any problems. He dragged them both to a closet closing the door and ran back to his rifle position.

Victor looked through his scope at the surrounding area looking for his target. Looking through the bustling crowd he found the only man that had two Krogan pushing people out of the way in order to make room for him. Now he just had to wait for the man to sit still long enough to allow the 5.28 seconds needed to let the his round which fly's at about 2,000 fps. Then he has to worry about the drop, meaning he'd have to manually compensate for the drop and also the traffic crossing by. The man walked to a table sitting down at it waiting for his contact to show up, Victor assumed. Waiting a few second's Victor had to make sure he wasn't going to move. His thought's rushed as he began calculating the drop in his head and the amount of a time window he'd need between vehicles. Waiting patiently Victor found his window of opportunity, pulling the trigger he counted down the second's as he watched the round fly relatively slowly compared to most energy rounds. He had to use a special ammo to make sure it'd hit with enough force.

"4,3,2,1,0." Victor counted down until he saw the bullet hit the man's head causing him to slump in his chair and people to begin panicking.

Packing up quickly Victor secured his weapon and tossed the rest of his ammo out the wind and pushed the desk back to it's original spot. He had to act quickly before C-Sec showed up and the building security to check out the shot fired. Making his way quickly back to the closet he opened the door finding the two turian's squirming to get away from him as Victor pulled the pin off a poison grenade tossing it into the closet and closing the door. As much as he didn't want to kill them, they were a loose end and loose end's get people killed. Making his way quickly down the stair's security team's began to search the building, floor by floor. Now it was a matter of getting out, they began to close of the stair's and were sending full team's up the stair well's. Victor took a deep breath, realizing the only way out was the stair well. He was going to have to take on the security team's or sneak past them. Looking down the stair well at the approaching security team's Victor shot out the light's using his silenced pistol causing darkness to take the stairwell.

Victor loved the dark, ever since he was a kind he always like the dark better than the light. That's why he usually like only operating at night rather than day. He engaged his visor, turning on his heat sensor's as he began rushing down the stair's towards the still blind security team. Figuring they only should have been about 5 men per team, he was going to take them head on. Victor grabbed one of the human's snapping his neck with great force quietly, giving the element of surprise as he grabbed two more men shooting them both allowing a quick flash of light from his pistol lighting up the stairwell. The other two men began firing randomly into the darkness only nicking Victor in the arm, as he reached to grab one of them making the men kill each other with their own gun's. Letting the batarian in his arm's slouch to the ground Victor began running down the stair's quickly hoping to avoid another team.

Finally reaching the lounge/lobby area Victor managed to conceal himself in the panic to get out of the building. Making his way to his car, he watched the passing by C-Sec car's as they began to block off the area and started to search people coming out of the building's. It made him nervous whenever he barely get's away, even though he was pretty confident in his abilities he wasn't unstoppable. Opening the door to his car he got in starting it up and rushing out of the immediate area. Once he got to a safe distance he called in to his "employer" as it were.

The holo screen lite up as text began appearing on the screen with conformation of Victor's payment being sent and Victor sent he or she C-Sec footage of the incident. Taking a deep breath he removed his helmet setting it next to him as he drove the skycar making his way deeper into the ward's.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone I know I've been out of action for a while, but I've been busy with personal business that has been pretty demanding. I hope to get back in my groove again and start writing again, so please be patient as I push out content. I'm also wanting to try something new and see what you guy's think. I'll post one of these and it has something to do with the chapter. Want to see how you guy's and girl's think it connects to the chapter.

"_Sometimes there is more than what you see, but sometimes we look to deep into a shallow pool."_

* * *

**The Knife Unseen  
****Chapter 2**

"What happened here?" Laural stood next to the table looking at the human body slouched in the chair.

One of the other turian C-Sec officer's stood up giving her a salute before answering. "His name is Charles Henadez, he's an informant for C-Sec. He was supposed to meet one of our officer's here an hour ago and by the time our officer arrived...dead."

"Have we found what weapon was used or where he was shot from?" She walked around the back of the body looking at the wound then out at the Citadel high rise horizon.

"We figure it was a large round and was probably fire somewhere close by, maybe someone here in the Cafe?" The officer looked around at the crowd before stepping closer to Laural.

"I don't think so. I've seen this kind of work before. This was done with a sniper rifle, using a very heavy round of some sort. There is no way he was shot by someone in the crowd and they didn't hear or see it." She continued looking at the surrounding building's only finding two with in a mile radius of the cafe.

"Then where did the sniper set up, we have looked through both of the building's and we didn't find anything. No one heard or saw anything." Laural turned looking at the body thinking for a minute, as the C-Sec officer looked around.

"How far can a average sniper reach?"

"About a mile if he's average and 1.5 Miles if he's good." He looked at her trying to figure out what she was thinking. Her thought devoured her as she mulled over the fact's in her head when her Omni-tool broke her thought.

"This is Laural." She looked down at her omni-tool answering the connection.

"Ma'am we got a call from Omni Production's, they said their building was attacked and 7 of the guard's were killed. They report also thinking they heard a gunshot about an hour ago."

"How far is the building from me?" She didn't really think it'd be related, but she was always taught to give all possibilities a chance.

"It's about 2.4 Miles away from the Cafe." She looked back at the horizon and then back at the officer behind her giving him a inquisitive stare.

"I'm on my way, begin taking report's of everyone who saw and heard something." She turned quickly walking quickly away from the Cafe, followed by the turian C-Sec officer.

"2.4 Miles! That's an impossible shot, no one can make that." The officer walked a quick as possible trying to keep up with Laural as her long stride kept her in front.

"It make's more sense then someone shooting from the crowd and no one hearing or seeing anything." They both stopped outside of her C-Sec car looking at each other.

"Yeah, but that kind of a shot would take incredible amount's of skill and planning." Laural appreciated his skeptisim, it was a defining feature that a lot of C-Sec officer's had lost, but she had a hunch.

"But, I think it's still possible. I'm checking it out, you take report's from anyone here who thinks they saw anything, then expand your search." Opening the door she stepped in sitting down and starting up the skycar and closing the door.

She had heard of some good shot's from very trained sniper's, but he was right, 2.4 Miles is a long shot. It could have been a robbery though or just a random shooting, they don't have to be connected, just conveniently on the same day. She didn't buy that idea for a second as she charged her car towards the Omni building.

Her car slightly hummed as she stepped out on the roof of the Omni building with the other officer's securing the building and report's from witness's. Looking around the roof she looked back at the Cafe's direction having to squint to even see the outline. Making her way off the roof and making her way down the stair well she was stopped by some more C-Sec officer's taking picture's and beginning to remove bodies from the stair well.

"Are these all seven of the guard's?" She asked a human officer that stood up saluting her.

"No, ma'am there are two more that are up a level."

"Ok. At ease. How did they die?" The officer put down his hand and crouched back down looking at the bodies again. "This one had his neck snapped, these two were shot and these two seemed to have shot each other, but I don't buy that. I think they were forced to shoot each other." Thinking for a minute she couldn't help but wonder who would kill security guard's. Someone trained to do this could have just as easily just disabled them. She gave herself a moment to think before deciding to move down the stairwell.

"Alright, let me know if you find anything else." She began walking back up the stair's to where she had noticed the stair well was lite with portable flood light's when she came down off the roof.

Stopping mid way up the stair's she turned back to him. "What happened to the light?"

"Oh, we think a stray bullet broke it during these two's firefight." She nodded walking back up the stair's to the next floor.

Opening the door the smell of some kind of gas hit her. She had smelt it before, but it didn't make it smell any better. Almost gagging she walked over to multiple officer's surrounding a closet looking inside and one taking a few picture's for the report.

"What the hell happened up here?"

A human female officer approached her covering her nose with her hand trying to hold back the smell. "I'd give you a salute ma'am, but that smell's rancid."

"Don't worry I understand. Is that poison gas then?"

"Yeah, it seems these two were on a sentry and decided to investigate this floor. They were then subdued with some very brutal mean's and then thrown in there to die."

"Brutal mean's?" She looked at her curiously.

"Yeah, these two both had their leg's broke and both have had one of the arm's or hand's broke. I don't know who did this, but they are some sadistic son of a bitches." The officer continued holding her nose as she waited to be dismissed.

"Did you find anything else?" Laural looked around the room carefully hoping to catch something.

"No ma'am." She squirmed a little hoping to escape the smell soon.

"Go ahead and get out of here, I know it's bad." She smirked letting her walk into the stair well.

She might have been looking to far into everything, but she was convinced this was more than a robbery or just some vendetta against the company. Someone just doesn't walk in kill seven guard's and very carefully make's their way out for the fun of it. Looking around the room she looked at the cracked window's to the far end of the level, walking towards it. Approaching the window she looked out of it barely making out what she thought was the Cafe.

"Does anyone have some optic's on them?" She turned around looking at the two officer's still looking into the closet.

"I do, I got this camera. It has an amazing zoom." The officer held up his camera showing her.

"Come here and look out this window and tell me what you see right there." She pointed towards what she figured was the Cafe as the officer made his way to her, then stopped in front of the window looking down his camera.

"I see some store's, a Cafe..." She stopped him in the middle of his sentence holding up her talon.

"That's all I needed to know thank you." She looked around at the floor hoping to find some evidence of something out of place. Running her talon's over the polished floor she felt a small groove. Tracing the groove with her finger she traced it back to a desk close by. Almost ready to chalk it up to them moving furniture around she noticed that if she was a sniper she'd need a little elevation to be able to see over the sign on the front of the Omni building. The problem was it was just a theory, but it was closer than a shooter that was close by and it made more sense that seven guard's were killed to neutralize a target.

She began trying to trace the killer's step's in her head. "So he made it up the stair's quietly not being noticed and came to this floor ready to set up for his shot. He drag's the desk in front of the window making noise causing the two guard's to investigate. He take's both of them and maybe interrogates them to see if they called back up. Get's what he want's, poison's them and get's ready to take his shot. Take's the shot, packs up, put's the desk back and try's to leave running into the guard's and killing them. It all made sense in her mind, but there was something off about the whole thing.

Making her way across the endless ocean of white in the lobby, she approached a security booth located behind a large metal bulkhead. The door's opened to two large batarian guard's ready to try and get her away from the door. Before the men got any closer she pulled out her badge showing it to them both, making them stop and look at each other before turning to look at the human man sitting in a chair.

"Go ahead and let her through. She's with C-Sec." A scruffy young human leaned back in his chair smoking a cigarette as he smirked at her.

"Thank You." Shoving her way in between the two guard's she approached one of the many security terminal's in the small booth. "Which one of these will give me the footage from the main lobby area?"

"This one right here." The man rose taking a deep puff of his cigarette, making a light glow in the darkness of the booth. He pointed at a console as he began walking towards it and stopping only a few feet away from it.

Nodding her head she walked over to the terminal keeping an uneasy eye on the human as he hid in the darkness of the booth watching her every move. She occasionally shifted her eyes back and forth from the terminal and the man, typing on the console every now and then. The footage she was looking for was fairly easy to find, all she had to do was play it. Clicking on the file she quickly jumped through the footage, only stopping at a large turian in black armor walking through the lobby. Staring at the screen for a few moment's she memorized everything about him or her mentally. Every detail of the armor and how he or she walked. Everything inside of her told her that he or she was the one she was looking for, but how could she prove it?

"Did any of your security crew survive whoever attacked them?" She looked back at the man as he approached her, bringing his face into the dim light. The man had to have been in his early year's, his face was scruffy and full of ambition.

"One did, but he's in critical right now. He's on a stretcher coming down out of the stairwell." In a quick moment she gave him one last quick glance and started to run out of the booth. Once she reached the stairwell a pair of men carrying a stretcher stopped in front of her. The man they were carrying was moaning a little in pain, grabbing his stomach trying to nurse his wounds.

"Did you see who did it?" She held up her hand stopping the two men looking down at the man in the stretcher.

The man looked up at her still wincing in pain. "He was big. He might have been a krogan or a turian."

Nodding her head the two men holding the stretcher began walking towards the door again leading outside. She stood for a moment thinking abut what next. The man answered what she needed to know and it was enough to try and convince her superior's it was worth it to investigate this Turian. Snapping herself from thought she walked out of the building towards her car waiting outside. Her mind paced figuring what to do next. It bothered her, but all she could do was submit her report and hope her superior deemed it important enough. Until then all she could do was head home and try to relax.

* * *

Laural sat at a table surrounded by a sea of tables with customer's chatting and eating their dinner's. The light hum of the overlapping conversation's kind of put her at ease as she took a deep breathe. She started to stress that she had been stood up and she was going to be there alone. Looking at her omni-tool for the time she sighed again just a little louder than last. Just as she had began to give up hope, she looked across the floor seeing Victor walk closer to the table. He slightly smirked seeing the little bit of stress in her body language and face.

"What's wrong?" He approached the table sitting down casually.

"Nothing." She smiled looking down at her omni-tool again.

"Did you think I had stood you up?" He looked at her hoping to see some reaction.

"For a minute. I was thinking I would have to hunt you down." She chuckled a little looking at him.

He smiled and chuckled back. "Well, sorry I'm late. Work had me tied up in this sticky situation I couldn't avoid." He almost felt like she was toying with him, but he wasn't sure.

Looking him over she started to notice a few thing's about him. The fact that he had a few scar's on his arm, she had noticed the scar on his face, but didn't really think much about it. He had told her that he was in security work, but what type is what she wanted to know. She'd been so caught up in her job he hadn't stopped to think about him with some thought.

"So, what do you do that keep's you busy?" She tipped her drink up swallowing the fluid inside.

He thought for a minute looking down at the table for a short moment, before looking back up at her. " I provide security services for my client's."

She wanted to pry more information from him, but not at the risk of being overpowering on their first coherent date. "Seems pretty dangerous." Pointing at his scar's.

"It can be at time's, but I haven't had many problem's since I got this. I got this from trusting someone and...it came back to haunt me." Victor's face became very sincere as he drifted into thought, snapping himself out of it moment's later. "So, how about you? What do you do?" Shifting the focus from himself.

She didn't mind the change of focus, but he seemed like he had demon's just like anyone. She had to tell herself to let it go, her first instinct was to learn more. It was the cop in her. " Well...I work in Security too, but I do it for the Citadel."

"C-Sec can be dangerous."

"Sometimes, but I don't see to much. I'm just a detective, I do more of the investigation more than the run down." She couldn't help but admire the fact that even though he knew she was with C-Sec he is still interested. Most guy's she had been with left, because she was C-Sec. Made them nervous, but he came to dinner. She knew he knew before now what her job was, but she would let it go for his sake.

"Sometimes the rundown is the funnest part." He smiled thinking about some of his past job's.

"Maybe..." She was suddenly cut off by a well dressed Salarian standing next to the table leaning in to talk to Victor. She could only pick up a few legible word's from the message being given, but she could tell from Victor's response that it was important.

"Will you excuse me Laural, this is pretty important." Victor dismissed the Salarian and rose from the table and leave the restaurant briefly. It gave her some sense of ease seeing that Victor was dedicated to his job. She had few men in her life, but most seemed to evade responsibility and avoid work. Not that it was all that was important, but she wanted someone who was willing to work and take care of themselves. She continued to drift into thought as she watched the entrance, waiting for Victor to return.

She hadn't put much thought into what she really wanted in a partner, she didn't really think that she would hear from him again after their one night stand. It wasn't her typical MO, but she felt like he was different and thought she'd give him a chance. She always kept her private life pretty private, there was a point she was tired of being hurt. Finding it easier to shut others off.

Laural was snapped from her daze of thought when she saw Victor enter the restaurant again. His easy going face was different somehow, his face plate's had scrunched into a uneasy expression. Everything about him seemed to have changed in a few moment's.

Sitting down across from her, he forced a slight smile, obviously still vexed by whatever had just come about. "Sorry, work is going to kill me!" He chuckled a little hoping to ease his own mood.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter is just a little longer than usual and I hope you guy's like it.**_

_**"The power of suggestion."**_

* * *

**The Knife Unseen**

**Chapter III**

Breaking out of his restless slumber Victor sat up quickly breathing heavily as his heart pounded against his chest, feeling anxiety seep into his bone's. Victor didn't sleep very well to begin with, but he found himself waking from panicked dream's to often. The detail's were almost always unclear, but he always tried to remember them anyways. He hoped to be able to find what gave him so much trouble, but it always fade's to quick. The silence and darkness of the room was comforting to him as he rubbed his temple's trying to discern something from his dream. The only thing that he could make out was Laural. She had been apart of the dream, definitely. The only thing he didn't know was the detail's of the dream. He knew he cared about Laural, but other than that he hadn't put much thought into it before. Was he concerned about her? Was that what the dream was about?

Stuck in a trance of thought Victor had ignored his surrounding's continuing to be lost in thought. He was then suddenly ripped from his thought's as a hand touched his bear chest, realizing Laural was the owner he caressed it gently before laying down facing the beautiful Turian across from him. Even in the darkness he could recognize the curves and flare's of her face, she was unlike any other he had ever met. Her mandible's flared out a little longer than most, she had red clan marking's and she always seemed to have a practiced expression. Most likely from year's of dealing with the wrong type of people and learning to be hard against it. Victor knew the face all to well from many year's of dealing with those same people. He could kind of figure out something's about her, but she remained mostly a mystery to Victor. You always hear the saying like an open book, well to him she was a closed book. What he did know and could tell was she was strong, independent, but still had a soft side, dedicated, and was determined to stick to her true personality. Victor admired it and had began to love it about her, but there was still so much he didn't know about her. Everyone has secret's and a past and it shouldn't be important, but Victor always wanted to know. The past was important to him in some odd way, he always believe that the past was just as important as the future. He had noticed through his year's his past always managed to dictate his future in some way.

He laid next to her letting her hand go and tracing the outline's of her face, trying to be careful and try not to wake her. Trying to live in the moment he let his thought's of the future and past drift from his mind as Laural pressed against his touch. Opening her eye's she smiled seeing his face next to her's as he watched her sleep.

"Morning beautiful." Victor spoke softly.

Laural smiled again grabbing Victor's hand from her face and pressing her flat lips against his hand kissing it. "What are you doing up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. It happens."

"Nightmare?"

Victor smiled a moment just staring at Laural, taking in every moment. "Actually I just like watching you sleep."

"See anything interesting?"

"Actually, yes I did. Did you know you put your talon in your mouth when you sleep?"

Laural laughed pushing her hand against his chest, giving him a playful nudge. He really did enjoy watching her sleep, it was the few time's she let her guard down and showed her true face. Victor hadn't thought about it before, but he was a little surprised they had been moving so fast. It was their first real date and they were sleeping next to each other already. It usually took more than a night of drinking and great sex, to make a relationship. The more he thought about it the best explanation he had was they just felt natural together. It was either that or they had already slept together so what was the big deal. It was one of those time's he wished he could read someone's mind, not that it was super important, but it made him wonder. He knew that he was developing feeling's for her and wanted to make sure she got what she needed from him.

Laural stared back at him finding his deep ice blue eye's, even in the darkness. "Well, I am pretty sure we both got work tomorrow so you wanna go back to sleep with me?"

Victor nodded to her. Laural flipped over pushing her back against his chest as he put his arm around her. Turian's were naturally possessive, especially over mate's, but Victor just wanted to keep her close. He couldn't really explain it, but he just felt the need. Shaking his head he just nuzzled his face into her shoulder closing his eye's hoping to drift into sleep. She was right they both had work to go to in the morning. He had to get up and run down someone or silence somebody, and it always managed to be physically demanding. It also took a lot of work to avoid being caught, especially when he was sleeping with a C-Sec officer.

When Victor woke up, Laural was still pushed against his chest plate sleeping. He couldn't deny to himself that he enjoyed waking up next to someone in the morning. Especially when it's the same person. Victor had a sense of loyalty that was unmatched and he valued it over most anything else. He had never had anyone who was loyal to him before, but he avoided putting that label on her or anybody. He'd been betrayed to many time's and back stabbed, because he put even just a little trust in someone and expected something from someone and it came back on him. During that time he had to become hard to his own feeling's and vow to never let it happen again.

Victor left the bed without waking up Laural and began to get dressed in his black with red trim casual ware. He didn't have to get to his contract for at least another 3 hour's, but he still had to get his gear in order and get his intel report for his target. These people that run from the people who hire people like Victor think that they can run forever, but they are more often proven wrong. All Victor needed was good intel and a way to conceal himself in public. From there all he needed to do is find his target and do what he needed to and get out unseen. For Victor being a 7 foot Turian, he managed to disappear in crowd's pretty well and hide until it's clear.

Snapping the last button on his shirt he paused a minute looking at Laural as the cover's barely covered her, making a sigh. Something had plagued Victor's mind was how she would feel for him if she knew who and what he was. Would she turn him in? Would she kill him? It was one thing Victor never liked was including other people in his life, it seemed to make it complicated. Beginning to feel uncomfortable thinking about it he walked to the door stopping and looking back at her before leaving. Despite his best effort's to push the vexing question's about Laural out of his mind, he just couldn't do it. He was playing with his life by getting involved with her even a little. They had only been on two date's and Victor didn't know a whole lot about her, but he was feeling something for her. He cared and it worried him just a little.

-Short trip to Victor's apartment

Opening the door to his apartment Victor looked around the open floor design of his apartment glancing over his item's scattered around the kitchen, living area, and bedroom. One of the sad thing's about his line of work is that some employer's like to kill their free lance employee's to cover up any involvement. Victor had only done about 10 job's since he arrived on the Citadel, but some of his contract's were pretty high profile. He didn't like putting that much danger on himself, but he figured his reputation would proceed him. Any of his previous employer's wouldn't take the chance of him coming back to kill them. Victor wasn't the best and he didn't like to brag on himself, but he managed to do job's that most couldn't close. One thing Victor had on his side was his ability to use weapon and use it very effectively.

Walking over to his far wall of his living area he waved his Omni-tool over a wall making a cabinet hiss as a weapon rack flipped out of the wall and also triggering other surrounding racks. Victor grabbed his black armor slipping it on and snapping it securely. His finger's fell from the snap's to a crimson red symbol resembling a circle with curved line's inside of it on his armor. He lightly traced the outline, remembering how it came to be. Victor shook from his nostalgia trip when he heard his Omni-tool ring out, breaking the silence of the apartment.

Victor lifted up his Omni-tool answering the incoming connection. "This is Black."

Victor never took video call's do to identity issue's, so voice only came though. "Black, I need an Ex-employee of mine to return to me. He's been hiding for the past week so he has a head start. He also might have went to C-Sec for protection. I need him retrieved and brought to me. Let me know when you have him and I'll give you a drop off point. Your payment will be more than usual, do to the C-Sec inconvenience. 1.2 million credit's to retrieve him alive. Do you accept?"

It was a little out of his normal range of crazy, but it would have been unlike Victor to pass up the money or the challenge. "I accept. Go ahead and send the detail's and I'll take care of it tonight and deliver him early tomorrow morning." If he was going to do it, he wanted to have the cover of darkness.

"It'll need to be tonight, if you want to do it tonight you have 19 hour's to wait. Do you still accept?"

It made him feel real uneasy being forced onto such a tight schedule, but Victor was confident he could do it."I still accept."

"Good. I'm sending you the info now. Remember he need's to be alive!" The connection closed leaving the room silent as Victor was left to mull over the detail's that came flashing onto his screen.

Closing the Omni-tool he grabbed a Carnifax pistol from the rack and a few grenade's. Closing the rack's they hissed again securing themselves behind the wall. Victor had been brought into the C-Sec office's before for questioning which gave him some idea on how to get into the building. During the night there was little guard's and they turned out most of the light's. The roof was secured by day and night guard's and MECH's. He'd have to find a way to get inside and stay inside until night fall, but how? Victor quickly looked around the apartment again looking at his sparse decoration's before taking a deep distraught sigh. He knew the answer to his problem, but didn't like where it'd lead him.

-15 hour's later

"Hi, I didn't expect to see you tonight." Laural was surprised to find Victor standing in the door of her office smirking at her. She felt a little self conscience and started to look puzzled. "What?"

"Nothing, just different seeing you in uniform. Make's you seem very professional and...just a tad bit scary." She laughed getting up from her desk and walking to Victor awkwardly giving him a hug.

"So what are you doing here, other than to give me appearance critique?" She let him go taking a step back trying to listen.

"Just thought I'd come see you at work and ask you if you wanted to get together tonight at 2100 hours?" Laural nodded trying to flip through her schedule for the night in her head. Victor had started to notice when she thought she'd push her tongue out the side of her mouth. As quirky as it was Victor found it one of the cute thing's about her.

"Yeah, should be great. I get off at 20 hundred hour's. Just let me go check something real quick can you walk and talk?" She walked around Victor out into the hallway gesturing.

"Umm...yeah sure, got to go in a bit though." Victor had his opening, but he felt terrible about using her like this. He just told himself business is business. He found it hard to hide his malcontent with the situation, but he managed well enough to hide it.

Laural and Victor walked side by side down the hallway keeping the conversation going. "Sorry about this, I'm trying to convince the Captain to give me more time on this case."

"Yeah? Anything interesting?" They continued to walk down one of the long hallway's in the building. Laural hesitated for a minute, nodding off her paranoia and just tell him.

"Did you hear about that man that was killed at the Cafe a few day's ago?"

"I think I remember hearing something about it yeah. Why?" Victor started to tense a little as he walked next to her listening.

"Well I think it was a professional hit and I'm thinking if we find the hitman, then we might find who hired him or if the hitman is his own boss. Either way..." Laural's face was very passionate as she talked about the case, making Victor a little more nervous with each detail she let out.

Victor stopped himself in the middle of the hallway realizing he was where he needed to be. "Why'd you stop?" Laural stopped looking at him curiously.

"I'm sorry about this, but I got to go." Victor tried his best to look as sealant as possible.

"Alright...well I'll see you tonight then." She smiled as he nodded and she continued walking quickly down the hallway.

Victor couldn't help, but think about the fact that Laural would be in the building, when he was ready to make his move. He wanted to avoid making contact with her as much as possible to keep her safe. Unfortunately according to his intel the target had turned himself in for protection and was being kept on the floor he was on, just a little way's away. All Victor had to do was to grab his target and get out without running into Larual. To much could go wrong. If the officer's find him out before he can get out he's probably dead, unless he managed a miracle.

Victor found a maintenance closet opening the door and entering. As soon as he was inside Victor took off the clothes he had covering his armor. He was pretty sure that someone would notice, but they probably didn't think anyone was crazy enough to hit a C-Sec station. Honestly he even began to think he was a little bit crazy, but in his line of work thought's like that can get him killed. Kind of have to believe in one's own ability to handle whatever come's up and confidence one can do anything. Not that it surprised him, but it was the reason there wasn't many intelligent Merc's.

Victor sat on a wooden crate waiting for his moment to arise, hoping to prepare himself as he waited.

-Few hour's later

Sitting quietly in the maintenance closet Victor waited in the darkness for the building to clear of most of it's officer's. He had always the patience for these type's of thing's especially when it involved using long rifle's. Patience is one thing that he had over most other mercenary's. He never did like that name " Mercenary" a Mercenary kill's with little skill and little finesse. What he did was so much more it took time, planning, and the ability to think on his feet. Of course nobody ever called Victor a Merc, non of his employer's did, nor did anybody else. If not a Mercenary, then what was he? Gun for hire? As if that was less demeaning. The name wasn't the only thing that bothered him about his job. Whenever he had time to think he always thought about what he was doing. Was it right? Who was he killing and capturing? Did they deserve it? Victor had been taught the trade and one of the golden rule's is don't ask question's. Problem is Victor wasn't some machine able to ignore his feeling's, sometimes he'd dismiss it and move on, but it always rang in his mind. He hadn't known any other trade and he'd been killing since he was old enough to hold a gun. What was his future? He often wondered what he'd do when he stopped taking contract's, he never saw himself as being a family man. What does happen to Mercenaries when they get to old?

Victor let his thought's take over his mind until his Omni-tool beeped giving him the go ahead. Opening the door slightly he looked around the hallway looking to see if anyone was around. The hallway was dark with only two light's on each end dimly lighting the hallway. Just as he predicted almost everyone had went home for the night except for the devote employee's and night shift. Neither should cause him any problem's. Victor quietly got off his crate opening the door and stepping into the darkness, closing the door behind him. He wasn't nervous, but he couldn't help look around repeatedly looking for some random soul wandering around at night. Shaking off his paranoia he began to walk down the long hallway looking for a door marked "Tavin". According to what his info said his target sought out Bailey and asked him for protection. They just stuck him in his office until they could start investigating the accusation's of someone trying to kill him.

Almost missing the door he stopped suddenly looking at the name plate on the door. "Tavin" Victor opened the door quietly hoping just to find his target inside sleeping on a couch and he could just grab him, but thing's were never that easy. Opening the door slowly he stepped inside looking around in the dark, stopping when he heard the lock of a weapon in front of him. The room lite up as the light's were turned on by a Turian C-Sec officer holding a gun staring him down.

"Get on the ground and put your hand's behind your head!" The officer gripped his gun tightly looking into Victor's eye's.

Not having much choice Victor fell to his knee's and put his hand's behind his head. Letting out a sigh, he couldn't help but think he should have seen it coming. The officer carefully inched his way closer and closer to him. The officer let his gun down, grabbing his cuff's and began to slap them on his wrist. In a split second Victor grabbed his arm flipping the Turian to the ground and managed to stand up and grab his pistol pointing it at him.

"Where is he?" Victor looked at the officer showing him a picture of his target on his Omni-tool.

"Go to hell!" The Turian officer looked up at Victor in Disgust.

"Where is he? This will be the last time I ask nicely!" Victor brought the gun closer to his chest threatening to pull the trigger.

The officer shook his head keeping a calm look on his face and gestured for Victor to come closer. Victor brought himself closer to his mouth to hear what he had to say. "GO TO HELL YOU PIECE OF SH...!"

Victor lifted up stepping on the Turian's arm breaking it taking a deep sigh trying to keep calm. "How much will I have to break and make you suffer before I kill you? Just tell me and we don't have to go any further."

"Kill me and you'll learn nothing anyways." The Turian coddled his arm gritting his mandible's together in pain.

He didn't mind doing what needed to be done, but the measure of how far people are willing to go to hold a secret. He always had to take it farther to get people to talk and some never let a secret go easily. Those cases he had to take it to extreme's.

Victor grabbed the man's other arm putting it on the ground and stepping on it and cracking the bone. The man moaned out in pain trying to hold his composure and trying to struggle against Victor's hold. "Come on! Don't make me go any farther1 I will! I promise you it will hurt!"

The Officer struggled harder underneath of Victor's hold trying to cope with his pain. He shook his head repeating over and over again "No".

Victor sighed again loosening his hold of the Turian and raising his foot just to smash it down on his pelvis area making a loud crack as the bone broke. The officer screamed codling his arm's and trying to hold still to keep from hurting. Victor wondered if anyone would hear the officer, but if he was right there was only a few in the building and the wall's were built to keep sound in to keep from eavesdropping. Victor stood over the Turian shaking his head and coldly watching him suffer in pain. "Where?"

The Turian shook his head, still repeating the same thing over and over "No". Victor was getting short and he didn't have time to question the officer until he broke every bone in his body. He quickly looked around at the desk holding a stare at the picture's on it. Picture's of the Officer on the ground with a kid and what he assumed was his bondmate. Victor smirked and then looked down at the Turian.

"Hey, pay attention! I can sit here all night torturing you and you can hope that someone hears you or I can pay a visit to your bondmate or how about your kid. How long do you think it'd take for me to tie you up and go pay them a visit? Is that what you want Officer Tavin?"

Tavin had tear's in his eye's and shook his head violently. "Please no!"

"Then where is he? I'm getting impatient!" Victor put his foot on his chest staring down at him pressing his weight down on him harder and harder.

"He's two floor's down in the second office from the stairwell! Please don't hurt them!" Tavin had panic in his eyes as he looked over Victor's face in tear's.

"I won't." Victor pointed his gun at Tavin's head and stopped. He looked over at the picture's on the desk and then back at Tavin.

What was wrong with him? Tavin had seen his face and knew what he looked like. Victor knew he had to kill him, but he couldn't. The Turian had a bondmate and a kid. He'd never thought about any of it before, but he had to wonder. What if it was in reverse? He had never even thought about kid's or a family in his life...ever. Would he risk everything for them? How would it feel to be in Tavin's place?

Victor shook his head in disgust. What the hell was happening to him? Where was this crap coming from? Victor pulled the trigger causing Tavin's head to explode on to the floor of the office. Staring for a minute he then closed his eyes hoping that what he just did wouldn't haunt him. Victor turned from Tavin's corpse opening the door and turning out the light's before leaving.

Walking down the hallway he tried to focus on what was at hand rather then what had just happened. Was he going soft? Victor fought off every thought that came to his mind about killing Tavin and of his family. Finally reaching the stair well he opened the door and began to descended two floor's opening another door entering another hallway. Walking down the hallway he noticed that all the light's were on in the hallway. It made Victor a little nervous, but not enough to stop walking. Hearing a noise farther down the hallway he ducked into one of the empty dark office's looking out through the crack of an open door.

"But sir, I know it was a professional hit! Give me some more time to get the evidence! Let me question some people who might have been after him." Laural backed out of an office as another human man began to close his door and lock it pushing their conversation into the hallway.

"Alright! You're awfully obsessed over this. Why?" The human man stared at her puzzled.

"Charles Henadez was a friend of mine. I was supposed to meet him after he got done talking to the officer for C-Sec. He told me that he thought someone was out to kill him." Her attitude fell melancholy as she looked down at her feet thinking.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you say anything to anyone?" the human rested his hand on her shoulder seeming sympathetic.

"I have a job to do and I didn't want anyone thinking I was out for revenge."

"Were you two close?"

"Somewhat. It's a long story." She looked up from her feet into the human's eye's.

"I understand. Listen, I'll give you some more time and whatever you need to look into it, but if you don't have anything in a week...I got to shut it down as a cold case. I got to many cases open right now and one of them sits in that office down there." The man pointed at an office across from Victor.

"Thank you sir. I'll find something, I know I will."

"Alright. Well I got to call it a night. Wife need's me home." The man lifted his arm from her shoulder and began walking to the elevator's at the end of the hallway.

Laural sat in the middle of the hallway rubbing her temple for a minute before walking into her office. Victor wasn't able to hear everything from where he was sitting, but enough to know Laural was upset by whatever was said. Moving himself from behind the door he walked across the hallway carefully staring at the elevator's as the door's closed. Victor carefully opened the door to the office where his target supposedly was. He found the human man laying on one of the couches in the room sleeping. Knowing that he'd have to get out without being identified he reached for a scarf he had been carrying to cover his face. Wrapping it around his face he couldn't help, but think about the Officer he had just killed and the fact he wouldn't have had to kill him if he would have put on the scarf first. Victor shook his thought's and tied the scarf off covering most of his lower face.

The man laid quietly on the couch, easy enough to grab and gag before he made any sound. Victor leaned in restraining the man causing him to wake and begin struggling against his attacker. All Victor could do was struggle to hold on the man long enough to put restraints on him. Finally able to snap on the restraint's, the man was no longer able to put up such a fight. In the rush to put the hand restraint on he failed to remember the gag.

"HELP!" The man cried out loud enough to pierce the wall's around him.

"Damn it!" Victor rushed to gag the man as he continued to try and struggle his way away from him.

"Who's in there?" Victor knew the voice coming from the other side of the door. Laural had her sidearm out drawing down on the door.

A little bit of panic filled his head as he rushed to figure out what to do. Not having much time to think before she opened the door, Victor grabbed her arm and knocking her sidearm from her and throwing her to the ground. Laural grunted as she hit the floor taking a minute to just lay on the ground. Victor took the opportunity to throw the man over his shoulder and rush out the door and down the hallway. During all the commotion he couldn't remember which way was the best way out off the floor. Laural got off the floor brushing off her daze, grabbing her gun she ran out to the hallway finding the Black turian walking down the hallway turning his head trying to find an exit.

"Stop!" Laural gripped her gun loosely aiming down onto the Turian. "I said stop!" Her hold on the gun tightened letting a gunshot echo throughout the entire floor.

Victor felt a sharp pain flutter up his back making him almost fall to his knee's. Grunting in pain he turned around firing his gun aimlessly back at Laural, trying to be careful not to hit her. She ducked into an office and began to fire back down the hallway at Victor. The exchanging fire scorched the wall's leaving black mark's all around. Finally finding the stairwell, Victor rushed into it stopping for a second to breath and try to hold off his pain. Grunting one more time he bared the door behind him with an emergency tool nearby on a rack. Victor nodded shifting his target's weight on his shoulder again trying to find an equal balance so it'd be easier to carry him.

Slamming his foot against the door it caused it to fly open slamming against the wall behind it. Victor walked through the door stopping when he heard a sound come from the left of the hallway. In a brief second he looked to his left finding a group of officer's pointing assault rifle's at him just before the opened fire on him. Victor rushed back into the stairwell dodging the bullet's that were ripping through the hallway. Usually he would have went for subtle or planned out his escape better, but at this point he didn't care how he got out. Laying down his target Victor winced in pain as he bent over to lay the man down. Victor ran his talon's over his wound in his back wincing, before bringing it back up to look at his blood smeared on his talon's. He knew he wasn't a match for a straight up fight against anyone with a gunshot wound in his back. Thinking for a minute he closed his eye's trying to figure a way out of the building and through the officer's. As far as he knew the only two exit's that lead to the lobby were where he was at and one across the building and he dismissed that plan quickly. He wouldn't make it to the other side without being killed. Victor slammed his fist into a nearby wall before resting his hand on his hip taking a sigh. It clicked in his head that he packed a few grenade's that would handle most of the officer's in the hallway.

Grabbing a grenade off his waist he leaned against the doorway to the hallway where the officer's waited for him to come out. Victor quickly pulled the pin throwing it into the group of officer's only giving them a few second's to react before going off. The officer's were mostly flung around the room and most of them lifeless. The few that lived were dazed and barely able to to pick themselves off the ground. Darting his head out quickly he looked around to find the officer's sprawled around the room motionless. Victor leaned down in the stairwell picking up his target carefully, trying not to aggravate his wound anymore. Making his way into the hallway and out into the lobby he noticed a few officer's landed their patrol car's on the front landing pad as they stood next to it weapon's drawn and a attack helicopter hovering near the entrance.

"Damn it! It can never be easy!" Victor sighed underneath of the scarf that covered his face.

"Drop him and lay down on the ground with your hand on your head!" Victor whipped around to find Laural approaching him with her sidearm drawn on him.

"You're persistent!" He turned facing her still holding the man over his shoulder.

"You're out killing C-Sec officer's and kidnapping people and you think we'll just let you go?" Victor took a close look over Laural and noticed blood dripping from her head. He had never wanted to hurt her, but he couldn't help it.

"No, I mean you got a obsession with catching me." Laural hadn't thought about any of it clearly, but put thing's together when she looked over his armor noticing the red symbol on the shoulder. "You!"

Before Victor could speak a barrage of bullet's ripped through the glass and through the lobby as the gunship outside fired. Dodging quickly Victor threw himself behind a desk and Laural ducked behind a corner of the star shaped lobby.

Victor was trapped and he knew it. He didn't have anything that could take on an attack helicopter and he couldn't go back the way he came, because of Laural. After a brief volley the bullet's stopped allowing Laural to yell over to Victor. "What are you going to do? You're trapped and there is more officer's on their way and they are pissed about you killing some of their friend's. Give yourself up and we won't harm you!"

Victor rampantly went through every thought and scenario in his head always coming back to impossible. There was only two option's left and once again Victor didn't like either of them. Victor rose up from behind the desk raising his hand's in the air, giving himself up.


End file.
